


План Д или как Родни МакКей отправился на инопланетную миссию и нашел дорогу обратно

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Когда коварный бюрократ Саманта Картер принуждает нового главу научного отдела Атлантиды - Родни МакКея - присоединиться к какой-либо из команд, он разрывается между ужасом и приятным волнением. Сможет ли Родни вписаться в команду своего бойфренда? Сможет ли он пережить все ужасы межпланетных путешествий? И что самое важное, не забудет ли Картер кормить его кота, если он не вернется?





	План Д или как Родни МакКей отправился на инопланетную миссию и нашел дорогу обратно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plan D, or How Rodney McKay Went Offworld and Found His Way Home Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119609) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



\- Знаешь, Родни, - сказала Картер, - я очень сомневаюсь, что мы сработаемся, если ты будешь обвинять меня в домогательствах каждый раз, когда я отклоняю твои предложения по проектам.  
Родни пристально взглянул на свою бывшую жену, это не начальник, а коварная сирена.  
\- Ну, проблема явно не в моем проекте, - он мрачно заметил, - так как совершенно ясно, что он просто невероятно блестящий. Это мелочная зависть, да?  
\- Мелочная зависть - это больше твой стиль, а не мой, - вздохнула Картер, отложила свой планшет, встала из-за стола и подошла к нему.  
\- Видишь ли, Родни, не то, чтобы это всё не имеет ценности, просто мы работаем на ограниченном финансировании и мне приходится выбирать, на что именно распределять наши ресурсы.  
\- О боже, - Родни был поражен. - Ты стала бюрократом! А меня одурачил твой романтично растрепанный хвостик.  
Картер потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы отбросить в сторону это (абсолютно справедливое) замечание. Она оперлась бедром о стол и сложила руки на груди.  
\- Ты отвык жить на бюджетные средства, - парировала она, - но таковы реалии работы на правительство. Ты знал, на что идешь.  
С этим Родни едва мог поспорить. Он принял такую же позу, как и Картер, и уставился на нее так, как будто все держится исключительно на его силе воли.  
\- Мне кажется, мы тебя недостаточно загружаем, - задумчиво добавила Картер.  
\- Недостаточно загружаете? - возмущенно воскликнул Родни. - Да у меня сейчас идет больше десятка симуляций! Я ухитряюсь вести четыре обособленных исследования по гиперпространственным технологиям, щитам, маскировке и разработке МНТ. И, позвольте добавить, у меня активная общественная жизнь. Йоши сам себя не накормит! И Джон сам себе сосать ...  
\- Ты ничего не говорил, а я ничего не слышала! - завопила Картер, вскинув руки.  
Родни угрожающе тыкнул пальцем в ее направлении.  
\- Ха, в Белом доме новый президент и вы не сможете долго прятаться за этой идиотской военной политикой!  
\- Это к делу не относится, - Кратер закатила глаза, - как я пыталась сказать ранее, я считаю, что тебе пойдет на пользу поработать на миссиях вместе с какой-нибудь из исследовательских команд. У Шеппарда не хватает человека, после того, как Каванах ушел, и на следующей неделе его команда должна исследовать интересные данные по энергетическим показаниям. Почему бы не добавить тебя к ним?  
\- Так значит, раз я не поддаюсь на твои требования сексуального характера, ты решила сделать так, чтобы меня убили? - Родни был потрясен.  
\- Родни, - собрав остатки терпения ответила Картер.  
Родни покусал губы, пока у него внутри боролись страх и любопытство.  
\- А какие энергетические данные? - спросил он. - И еще, если я не вернусь живым, Джон тебе надерет зад и неважно, сколько у тебя девчачьих треников, чтобы подкупить его. (см.прим.)

\- Ну почему ты не можешь вести мои тренировки с оружием? - жаловался Родни, уставившись в экран ноутбука с письмом от майора Лорна, где тот спрашивает, удобно ли ему завтра в 15.30.  
\- Потому, что я не уверен, что это хорошая мысль - совмещать тебя, меня и огнестрельное оружие, - ответил Джон. Он раскинулся на кровати Родни, только что из душа и из одежды на нем были одни трусы со Снупи.  
\- Дело кончится пулевым ранением для одного из нас, - он закинул в рот еще вилку атозианской картошки фри, - возможно, для нас обоих.  
\- А я-то представлял себе горячие забавы с пушкой, - Родни закрыл свой ноутбук. - Ну, знаешь, запах пороха, оружейного масла, металл, искры, набедренная кобура. Ты встанешь позади меня, чтобы показывать мне, как надо целиться, и будешь прижиматься к моему заду.  
\- Ты смотришь слишком много порно с военными, - Джон невозмутимо забросил остатки картошки в рот.  
\- А по-моему, тебе понравилось в тот раз, когда я брал твои жетоны, - ответил Родни.  
\- Кажется, ты опять путаешь "ты" и "я", - заметил Джон, он отставил пустую тарелку на пол. - Слушай, я знаю, что для тебя наши споры о разной ерунде - это предварительные ласки, но когда мы на задании, мне нужно будет, чтобы ты закрыл рот и слушал меня. В команде я - старший по званию, не забывай!  
\- Да ты там единственный со званием, - ответил Родни, встал и начал расстегивать штаны. - А мне дадут один из этих жилетов, с карманами и застежками?  
\- Да, - сказал Джон. - Мне стоит волноваться по поводу тебя и Лорна завтра на стрельбище?  
\- Конечно нет, - фыркнул Родни. - Мне вообще больше блондины нравятся.  
\- Это как-то не особо успокаивает, - ответил Джон.

В команде Джона был Родни, он сам и двое неземлян. Родни уже встречал Тейлу и Ронона - они были особыми друзьями Джона, как дали понять Родни, и поэтому Родни должен был вести себя с ними культурно. Но с тех пор он их почти не видел, так как проводил большую часть своего времени между лабораторией и своей квартирой. После первой встречи он о них практически и не вспоминал; они явно были результатом бюрократических уступок - давайте убедимся, что местное население имеет право голоса в нашей неоимпериалистической межгалактической колонии! - но Родни совершенно по-новому их оценил, когда увидел, как они, вооруженные до зубов, становятся в надежную оборонительную формацию вокруг него, пока идет набор адреса Врат.  
\- Я не уверен, это из-за того, что я - его бойфренд или из-за того, что на мне завязан успех этой экспедиции, - громко прошептал Родни менее страшному из парочки (Ронону), - но в любом случае, я очень ценю вашу поддержку.  
\- В смысле, бойфренд? - спросил Ронон своим рокочущим басом.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты - один из его многочисленных "бывших", - Родни закатил глаза, - Джон занят, ясно?  
Джон обернулся и посмотрел на Родни совершенно диким взглядом, он многому научился у Картер.  
\- Не спрашивай, не говори, - он тихо сказал, сжав зубы.  
\- Я - канадец! - Родни старался перекричать шум активирующихся Врат. - Он - я не знаю! Явно не американец! Мы не обязаны жить по вашим дурацким правилам!  
Джон напрягся и упрямо расправил плечи, его бронежилет немного съехал и Родни заметил маленькие звенья цепочки, на которой висели его жетоны. Внезапно, все слова застряли у Родни в горле.  
\- Это просто пробная миссия, - Джон обратился к Тейле и Ронону, совершенно игнорируя Родни. - Это не навсегда.  
\- Неважно, - ответил Ронон, - мне он нравится больше, чем Каванах.  
Тейла бросила косой взгляд на Родни.  
\- Мне также.

Первые две минуты после выхода из Врат Родни был в полном ужасе, вздрагивал от любого шороха и каждый раз тянулся к кобуре. Джон много закатывал глаза, Ронон много ухмылялся, а Тейла усиленно сжимала губы, и как будто старалась не ухмыляться и не закатывать глаза, а Родни орал на них о том, что они просто интеллектуально не настолько развиты, чтобы осознать все опасности, окружающие их, что в любой момент миллион вещей могут пойти не так и они могут погибнуть ужасной смертью и оох! Энергетические показания!  
Отслеживая эти показания, Родни выбежал в открытое поле и успел нарезать там несколько кругов, пока Джон вздыхал, поправлял свои черные очки и спрашивал глупые вопросы.  
\- Я не знаю, что означают эти показания! - выпалил Родни. - Позволь тебе напомнить, что доктор Симпсон до сюда даже не дошла, и именно поэтому я застрял здесь, на Планете Аллергенов с тобой и твоими особыми инопланетными друзьями.  
Родни опустился на колени и дернул длинную траву под ногами.  
\- Я думаю, здесь может быть какое-то строение под землей, - сказал он, - Что-то вроде Древних руин, может, или - ох!  
Огромный пьедестал, напоминающий наборное устройство Врат, неожиданно возник из-под земли там, где Джон стал на колени рядом с Родни. Они оба отпрыгнули как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать удара от этого предмета.  
\- Круто, - сказал Джон, поднимаясь и отряхивая штаны.  
\- Ну да, очень круто, - проворчал Родни, открывая панель в основании этого устройства и подключая диагностические кабели от своего планшета.  
\- О, круто! - беспомощно повторил Родни, когда на планшете стали прокручиваться строчки текста на Древнем.  
После того, как они нашли пьедестал (который оказался устройством охраны врат на очень крутую базу по производству джамперов) Родни оказался постоянным членом команды Джона. Это было попеременно то головокружительно интересно, то ужасающе страшно, а иногда и то, и другое одновременно. Родни словил стрелу (в зад!), а потом его подстрелили из станнера (в ногу, но все равно было ужасно больно), а потом Джона ранили и захватили в заложники и Родни возможно начал понимать этот его безумный принцип "своих никогда не бросать", потому что вдруг стало ясно, что Родни сделает все, все что придется, чтобы увидеть, как Джон в безопасности дома ходит в старых трениках Сэм и жует атозианскую картошку фри.  
\- Мы вернем его домой, - Тейла сказала Родни, сжимая его плечо.  
\- Я верну его, - сказал Ронон гораздо более обнадеживающе, учитывая то, как он поглаживал свой бластер и ухмылялся в сторону Врат.  
В конечном счете, именно Родни вернул Джона домой, он ухитрился соединить детектор жизненных знаков и транспортер.  
\- Я спас тебя силой своего мозга! - радостно заявил Родни, когда Джон материализовался в заднем отсеке джампера, а Джон ухватился за окровавленное перевязанное плечо, ругнулся и побледнел.  
\- Неважно, Зеленка точно будет в шоке, я вам говорю, - выдал Родни.  
\- У Зеленки нет допуска для такого, - ответил Джон и осел на металлический пол джампера.  
\- Конечно нет, - Родни поспешил ответить, он достал одеяло и подложил его Джону под голову. - Забудь, что я что-то говорил. Я никогда ничего такого не говорил ему. Неразглашение, правительственные секреты и все такое.  
По счастью, после этого Джон был немного не в себе и Родни был почти уверен, что тот ничего не вспомнит.

Так, они начали строить джамперы, Родни раскрывал тайны пространства и времени, а Джон часто получал ранения. Картер вроде отступилась от свей постыдной (для нее) идеи встать между Джоном и Родни. Йоши практически перестал пытаться перепрыгнуть на соседский балкон, слава богу, потому что они живут на двадцатом этаже и ужасно страшно смотреть, как толстый рыжий зад Йоши проплывает над бездной. Родни думал, что Картер его убьет, если ему придется объяснять ей, что их находящийся под совместной опекой кот погиб таким идиотским способом.  
Родни показал Ронону, как играть в Скраббл, и Ронон вырезал сатедианский алфавит на оборотных сторонах фишек, чтобы сделать игру интереснее - каждому надо было использовать чужой алфавит для того, чтобы фонетически передать написание слов родного языка. Тейла крепко подсела на "Доктора Кто" после одного командного киновечера, после этого пропала изрядная доля ее таинственного очарования внеземной принцессы, особенно, когда она приняла сторону Родни против Джона в споре, какой Доктор лучше всех (Том Бейкер, конечно).  
В какой-то момент после секса Джон пытался сказать, что он рад, что Родни и Ронон и Тейла - что у Родни - что Родни теперь видит, как Тейла и Ронон ...  
\- Они - семья, - Родни и сам удивился комку в горле. - Джон, я понимаю.  
И Джон посмотрел на него с такой благодарностью, и зацеловал губы Родни, его щеки и уши, так торопливо, так отчаянно, и так нежно и ласково.  
А однажды, Родни специально попался рейфам, чтобы спасти этого идиота-самоубийцу Джона. И той ночью, вжимая Родни в матрас их кровати, Джон сказал:  
\- Не смей так больше делать, МакКей, слышишь? Никогда, никогда больше, ты чуть не погиб, придурок!  
А Родни кивал и отвечал "да, сэр" и "нет, сэр". И "а ты мог бы надеть бронежилет в следующий раз, когда мы будем этим заниматься?", Джон разрывался между желанием убить Родни и убиться в припадке смеха.  
\- А ты можешь сделать еще того соуса чили? - спросил Джон позже, уже вернувшись к своей привычной ленивой расслабленности.  
\- Ну надо же! Ты и впрямь склонен к суициду, - ответил Родни.

**Author's Note:**

> В приквеле [Plan C, or How Rodney McKay Lost His Wife and Gained a Galaxy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/119605) (если вы его еще не читали, срочно исправьте это упущение) Джон одолжил у Саманты ее тренировочные штаны с надписью "USAF Grrls Kick Ass" сзади и ходил в них по дому.


End file.
